


Labyrinth

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, PoisonBladeShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Klara feels lost as she runs looking for Victor
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor, PoisonBladeShipping
Kudos: 11





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is part of a challenge where I have to write using a word as a base, and I had to use labyrinth

Klara was running nervously, with her heart beating more than it had ever beaten, she was leaving her skin in that race, because that island that she knew so well had not only become enormous in her opinion, but also resembled a labyrinth, she was lost, she just ran impetuously towards the station, without being very clear if that direction was the correct one; her tears prevented her from seeing clearly and in her head the reality she was facing clinked.

Victor was leaving the island and she still had not said goodbye.

She spotted the station in the distance and begged herself for one last push, she needed to say goodbye to Victor properly, she needed to see him one last time, she needed to tell him that she loved him.

But she was late.

Victor left without being able to say goodbye, was that or miss the train. Once the pink hair arrived at the station, she dropped to the ground and her tears watered the grass of the island. She had to make a decision, leave the island and go back to Galar, she had to tell Victor how she felt about him. Klara was running nervously, her heart beating more than it had ever beat, she was leaving her skin in that race, Well, that island that she knew so well had not only become enormous in her opinion, but also resembled a labyrinth, she was lost, she was just running impetuously towards the station, without being very clear if that direction was the correct one; her tears prevented her from seeing clearly and in her head the reality she was facing clinked.

Victor was leaving the island and she still had not said goodbye.

She spotted the station in the distance and begged herself for one last push, she needed to say goodbye to Victor properly, she needed to see him one last time, she needed to tell him that she loved him.

But she was late.

Victor left without being able to say goodbye, was that or miss the train. Once the pink hair arrived at the station, she dropped to the ground and her tears watered the grass of the island. He had to make a decision, leave the island and return to Galar, he had to tell Victor how he felt about him.


End file.
